Chapter 3: Lucks of Rainbow
Chapter 3: Lucks of Rainbow 'is the third chapter from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 2: Valentine Attack. The next chapter is Chapter 4: The Wet Spot. Sypnosis Almandine and Moldavite has landed on a weird grassy place called the Old Wisp Garden. The coloured Wisps can be seen hiding, but Kornerupine has been returned but this time they have their own team. Plot Almandine and Moldavite has landed on a weird grassy place called the Old Wisp Garden. Hipe walks in and he shows the two gems (Almandine and Moldavite) covered in moss after the Aquaberg water torrent. He used the scissors and cuts the wet mossy vines on Almandine and Moldavite. Almandine notices there's a special Wisp card appeared from the grass. She grabs it and it actually summons the first Red Wisp. Almandine and Moldavite puts the Red Wisp into the Wisp Collector but, A huge ship landed on the Old Wisp Garden just like in The Old Jungle except it didn't crashed properly. It reveals to be five gems who were the Galactic Generals. The Galactic Generals were: Geneva Ruby, Abalone Pearl, Pezzottaite, Lemon Quartz & Kornerupine, ''the main leader. The Galactic Generals finds an innocent green gem (Moldavite) as she destroys by using her Gem Destabilizer. The Galactic Generals put the gem in the ship as the ship flew away leaving Geneva Ruby behind. Almandine starts to cry that she missed Moldavite. Suddenly, A REAL Moldavite appears from the grounds even though she avoided the Gem Destabilizer by Kornerupine. Almandine stops crying and she reunites with Moldavite again. On the next day, Almandine and Moldavite heads into the Past as they saw multiple coloured Wisps flying everywhere. Whilst, Hipe is left behind, Almandine and Moldavite sneaks into the Garden Centre. Almandine and Moldavite finds the rarest pink flower vase on the top of the shelf. Almandine helps Moldavite by gaining a boost but she struggles to climb the shelf. the shelf itself snapped which causes Moldavite to fall down and almost gets poofed/hurt. The next day, Almandine heals Moldavite by taking to the fountain as she suddenly became better. As they returned back to the Old Wisp Garden, Gyral appears again wickedly. He takes out his Poisonous Excalibur as he kills lots of coloured Wisps (except for some Wisps who got trapped in the Wisp Collector). When heading back to the Present, it was St. Patrick's Day! A lucky Green Wisp appeared from the pink leaves. Whilst Moldavite touches it, the Green Wisp eyes turned from blue to reddish orange. The Galactic Generals returned again but this time, Kornerupine brings up some Ice Quartzes, Two Lapis Lazulis and One Magnesite. Kornerupine looks at Almandine and she want to shatter Moldavite but she refuses too. The Galactic Generals goes back to the ship and Almandine runs away scared. The weather changes from sunny to rainy as Moldavite becomes depressed. 3 days later, it's the 1st day of Spring. Moldavite still misses Almandine but suddenly, Almandine has arrived apologizing for not doing it again. Moldavite stops crying as she hugs in peacefulness. The next day, Gyral appears again and this time, He uses a magical ability to turn the beautiful weather into a horrible winter wasteland temporarily. Gyral also summons a portal where a weird ice creature (Verglano) arrives at the portal from the Ice Dimension. They grab Moldavite and Almandine uses her rope to pull Moldavite's right leg and it eventually pulled out. Verglano became angry as they send some snow on Almandine and Moldavite. On the next day, Gyral appears again but this time he wants to shatter Moldavite just like Kornerupine. Almandine does not want to shatter her because she is one of the most fellow partner and best friend. Gyral takes his cloak off and he reveals to be Tutobubble in disguise! He possesses Geneva Ruby's powers to make her paranoid and insane. Whilst, Tutobubble and Geneva Ruby escaped, a sudden earthquake coming from the Old Wisp Garden. On the next day, The two new visitors, Vampluie and Rain Bat has arrived for a revenge! Moldavite became angry that she tries to kill Vampluie but it's too hard for her. Vampluie takes out a Rain Sword and poofs Moldavite retreating back to her gemstone. Almandine becomes very depressed for a short time just like Moldavite. Suddenly, Moldavite's gemstone began to regenerate and project a new body which is her second regeneration. Vampluie became angry as he kidnaps Hipe and sends him into the next area along with Rain Bat. With that, Moldavite learns a new ability called Flight. She carries Almandine and finds Geneva Ruby but this time, she has a weird red drill machine. After sparing it, Geneva Ruby's possession of Tutobubble is gone as Geneva Ruby's red drill ship flies away. Almandine and Moldavite carries on flying to the next area. '''Geneva Ruby Route If you spare or kill the red drill machine, Geneva Ruby will identify Almandine and Moldavite. She creates her own glitchy dimension which causes Geneva Ruby to finally enter the glitchy dimension leaving Almandine and Moldavite behind. Killing Geneva Ruby's Drill Machine (Harsh) The plot is almost same but this time, the skies turned red and Moldavite thanks that Almandine is still killing people. Suddenly, the Galactic Generals have arrived but this time, they don't use a ship. Geneva Ruby laughs at Almandine but she doesn't really felt happy. At that moment, a Green Wisp appeared but Almandine kills it in an instant quick kill. Kornerupine thinks that they wanted the revenge later, so the Galactic Generals finally leave the Old Wisp Garden. The plot is still same except there are no Wisps appearing due to the Harsh route that Almandine is taking. After the Vampluie scene, Moldavite regenerates again followed by flying and stuff but the drill machine is re-enhanced! If you destroy the red re-enhanced drill machine, Geneva Ruby thinks that Almandine is identified as Amanda but the real name wasn't mentioned yet. Almandine also shatters Geneva Ruby as she starts to explode into red glitchy blood. The end of the story scene will mostly stay the same. Killing Geneva Ruby's Drill Machine (Neutral and Bad) Same, except Geneva Ruby doesn't identify Almandine as Amanda along with the shattering scene.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters